Damaged
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: A mew that is destined to save the world but her heart is telling her to destroy it. She wants to end her miseries, tortures and rejections in just one blow. Do the world care about you? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody!!! Is me Saby, again. I'm going to give another shot with a new story before I get crazy enough to forget my own name!!! Heheheh…_

_(A/N: I own nothing)_

_Ryou: "Saby"_

_Saby: "What's wrong?"_

_Ryou: "Your feeling on this story"_

**Damaged**

Is already evening and she's sitting on a bench looking for answer but everything she gets are questions. In her mind are these thoughts that are swirling around if she's gone of this world no one will miss her. She's feeling uncomfortable with all of this people standing in her way that are thinking but actually never said nothing. But she knows on her heart that they are saying "she's nothing special". She closes her eyes and takes a few steps and people are only staring at her. As the breeze strikes her pale face she continues her walking out of this unknown place. She looks to her right and then to her left but the only she gets is fear. She hears her surrounding talking about her and she covers her ears but the talking never end is there, because she's the only one who hears it.

Winter wasn't her season. She walks thought these doors are there accusing with their eyes like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites. You all here for the very same reason. Her eyes are shouting to her for a rest but she won't stop any of her cries. If she stops with her crying and bottle it up, she wouldn't be writing this story or any. She just says "winter isn't my season". Is so hard when she gets to her house; she founds it that is empty of love like her shattered heart. Unsure about herself she climbs the stairs that bring to her a brand new treason.

"Life is different when all you have seen is sadness" she thoughts

When she hears all these people yelling at her she starts to cry and open the door to her safe world. She just hopes that no one will bother. She sits on her bed with her weak arms around her legs and she stare at the distance out of her window she founds is okay for her bad day. And life like an hourglass, glued to the table where she can't find the rewind button so she cradle her head in her hands. Time is just passing, the clock is staring and the walls are talking the things that happen through her day. 2 am and her eyes are tired and shouting her for a rest but she still awake.

"I don't want to see the sunrise" she sighs

There's a light in each tunnel. She shouts because she's as far in as she'll be ever be out. And those mistakes she have made she'll just make them again if she only tries to run around. The words she was supposed to write on her diary are screaming out loud and she ignores them. She feels naked in front of the crowd that each day comes and stares at her like she belongs to a circus. The words she tries to yells she gives them away so people could use them however they want to. Suddenly the rays of the sun hit her eyes and she found herself looking at the horizon. As she takes few steps she can retain herself and she looks to the mirror. She noticed that she doesn't know who the person that the mirror is reflecting.

She can't jump out of her track because she's like a car tie on a cable. She dress and go out to another day of torture. She opens the front door and the cold breeze is welcoming her out of her prison. She takes longer steps and she hears these voices screaming. She stares behind the bushes feeling just awkward she have never stared on people.

"Who are they?" she whispers

She come out of the bushes and sits on the floor staring at these strange creatures that arguing with some three about the world protection. She's so interested in them that she doesn't notice the one that calling for her within all these people. She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder she turns her head and find these two people. She gaps at the sight of those aquamarine eyes that have this special glitter. There not happy or sad they don't have a sight of fear. She doesn't know what he's feeling, if he's mad or happy about her.

Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while. But, my God he's so beautiful when the boy smiles. She wants to hold him but, she can't maybe she will sing about him.

"What are you doing here?" he says but she doesn't pay attention

"Who are you?" the other one ask

"Forgive, but I don't who I am" she replies back

They just look at the girl that is saying "I don't know who I am". And they look to each other to find any answer and she's only getting questions.

"What's your name?" he ask but, she doesn't replies back

If only he noticed that she's staring at his beautiful eyes to find out what he's really saying. What will happen to this girl that doesn't have any reason to stay on this world?

She just says "winter isn't my season"

_I really like this story and I just notice is the longest chapter I have ever written and I'm really want to continue!!!_

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I start by saying thanks for the sweet reviews and soon enough you will know who the mysterious girl is!!! _

_Saby is so proud to say that she owns nothing!!!_

_Ryou: *Runs away*_

_Saby: "I wonder why he runs away."_

**Damaged **

When these strange creatures won the battle they celebrate. They grew tired of watching the girl that was looking an answer of the same question she created about herself. He passes his fingers on her long blond hair. They go away like they came leaving her behind. Time pass between her fingers as she stares at the distance between her and him. As the winds blow on her face she stands of her feet and suddenly forget she was left behind. The sun is holding her in a golden embrace that is invisible for her. But she don't even notice because is the start of her new life. And the lights out, she feels that her body is losing weight. With her eyes close an emotion of been free runs through her veins. As a whisper inside her ears she hears the sweetest lullaby. She's light as a feather that blows where the winds carries her. She slowly opens her emerald eyes and she sees at the distance a bird coming at her. She falls slowly on the ground finding the situation a pleasant sleep.

"Sweet dreams it just a beautiful nightmare" she sighs as she closes her green eyes

She suddenly open her eyes and she found herself on a room that was unknown by her. Just a window at her side, a desk with a computer she tries to find the reason for her to stay there. When she hears the sound of the door she can't take it and holds tight to the wall. Again she sees the sight of the aquamarine eyes.

"I see you're awake" he smiles

She sits on the side of the bed looking out of the window and he is just approaching to her. She feels his hands on hers she shakes and moves it away. He have practice that for hours but he can't hold her hand. And now he thinks he has got it all down that is worth spending his hours with a girl that doesn't know who she is. He founds that is so hard to grab her hand.

"Let me hold your hand" he smiles

As he says louder she loves the way that it sounds because she's not taking the easy way out. She's not going to wrap this in ribbons she wants to set it free. She doesn't want to give to him the reason why she doing this. She does that because she has been rejected and she can't find what she left behind maybe he can help her.

"This was hard for a day take a rest" he left

She looks at the invisible trails he left on the floor before leaving. Suddenly she hears her shattered heart started beating on her chest. She finds it impossible but, now she hears it each time getting stronger. She walks around not knowing where to go. A red hair girl tells to her to get dress. Seeing the stress on the teen she leaves the place and went to her house. She founds a note that says that she has to stay alone for two months. She sighs at the idea of an empty house. Almost nightfall and she's make her way to her room. Every night she makes her prayers as a sight that she still has hope. As the night become darker she rushes I go to her bed. With the hope that maybe she will see his face again. When she closed her eyes, she loses her head; she's trap inside on a fairy tale without end. Maybe he will try to hold her hands and be her guide out of this beautiful nightmare she's having now. She sees clouds filled with stars as the sounds are getting loud. She hoping that the skies turns gray and stars to rain, an eerie lullaby. What kind of dream is?

She doesn't know if is a nightmare or is a dream and maybe she tastes the sweet reality either way she's not getting away from him. He's attach to this girl now there's no way out. Her dream turns around when from her back she grows wings. She looks at the stars and realizes how small she was. She's not surprise if she hates it tomorrow. She not meant to be free but, she sees a glow at the end of the sky is a sight that she still has hope, even if she denies it. Her heart is fill with ice, the most coldest ice. All the pieces she had never found soon for the first time she's going to find them together lying on the ground. For the first time she's going to open her eyes, she just hopes that the world can live without her sorrow. All the fake promises they make she suddenly forgets and there's anything left to fear. Spring will be fresh, summer will be old, fall will be that same and winter isn't her season so nothing remains of her pain. But, they still linger on the deep on her heart waiting for that moment she doesn't notice and burst out killing her at the end. She forgets but, they remain.


	3. Chapter 3

_HELLO!!! Guys thanks so much for your reviews and here we go!!!_

**Saba-**_Yep!!! The lyrics of the song really grabbed my attention ^^!!!_

**Lonely** (short) - _I'm glad you can relate to my character!!!_

**Winds** (short) - _That's okay I don't think that of you!!!_

**Damaged**

She slowly wakes up noticing that it was only a nightmare far greater that any dream she could possibly think of. She rubs her eyes and slowly moves to the right. She lay on her bed full awake scared of closing her eyes. She's afraid of the bright shine of tomorrow that deeply hurt her eyes. At the end the she falls asleep without hearing a thing that her mind was saying. But she knows she will cry tomorrow like she did it yesterday. As she wonders where she left herself she lost the will to fly. Her night melts into day but stills cold beneath the sun. Because the fire in her heart is languishing she's too frozen to move out of her world. She grows up locked in the sorrow and she can't learn to block the pain. She will try with all her strength that is left for not giving up tomorrow because she knows that he will bring her back to life. Inside of his eyes there's a distant glimmer of hope and she searches deep inside of him someone strong still resides that he doesn't even know. Her heart is so filled with doubts that they are controlling her, shaping her life. She takes a deep breath and look to the mirror and pictures of her past dance around the glass along with the golden rays of the newborn sun. She in the middle of September inside of a new school and they were kids playing outside in the rain and she was taking her normal steps. Everyone stare at her because is the new girl. She ask to play along with them and the only they did was leaving her behind. Now that she's already far from those ages she cradles her face in her hands. That day she lost everything she knew and gains every dark emotion a heart could possibly get. She was rejected and it was all her fault. Reflecting now on how things could've been if she didn't ask for playing that day.

"My fault" she sights

A glimpse at the distance she spots a falcon looking directly at her. Her look wasn't strong it was soft but persistent. She ignores it. She goes to the bathroom to take a shower to see if she could clear her mind. The water slowly runs down her body, she slowly sits on the floor. Her arms around her legs. Her memories burn like an iron in the back of her mind. She thinks that her life is full of laughter where she's the only one that laughs and everyone looks at her awkwardly. For her is so hard to believe that a man with sight can be so blind. She can't believe either that painful memories are the ones that still inside her mind. Deep inside her mind the yesterday living still resides when she saw those strange creatures struggling within a fight. As she continues with her thinking he comes to her mind. She thinks of him and she falls apart finding a reason for her endless sorrow. There are so many things to say and with a broken heart the walls can only go down but so slow making her pain more delightful to entertain people. Complicated situations are the markings of all that's wrong. She has been standing in the river of deliverance way to long. Where she looks a way out without leaving any scar on her heart.

"I need to get out" she whispers

She stands on her feet and closes the water that was coming down. She dresses with a black shirt along with her black short skirt. On top of a nearby tree she sees the falcon again and she hears her name. She feels like the start when she sees it again. All she needs patience in which she have never knew. She now throws her questions waiting for the right reply looking for the answer everyone denies.

"There you are"

She looks back and sees him again the one that touched her shoulders the one that tried to hold her hand. He approaches to her and gave away a warm smile that make her hear one more time the beat of her broken heart.

"The Peregrine Falcon DNA suits you well" he says

She doesn't want to be close to him. She wants that her heart remains quiet like it was. She doesn't want to have these nightmares that later turns into dreams. She wants to leave everything the way they were. He coming close and it's more that she can take she's losing the hold of everything. No matter how people try she still denies love. Is a feeling she discards. When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow.

"So tell me your name" he says

"NO" she replies back

There's no communication that it makes her feel so alone. He finally grabs her hand and again she hears the beat of her heart. She thought she was dead and buried for everyone.

"I want to put your mind at ease" he says

She have been tossing, turning both ends burnings. For him she sounds so damn worried. She won't let him crawl under her skin.

"Don't look over my shoulder" she says

"Why?" he frowns

"You will see the ghost of me" she replies

_So there you go chapter three!!! I can't thank you enough guys for reading an leaving reviews that make write more!!! ^^!!!_

_Saby: "I'm happy hugging my sad life"_

_Review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!!! Everybody is me Saby again on a new chapter I hope you all like it!!!_

_I big warm THANKS!!! For the ones that are reading thanks you very much_

_Special thanks to:_

**Saba:**_ thank you, you know you're the __best__ ^^!!!_

**Winds: **_You're a good writer too thanks!!!_

**Lonely**_: I know on what you have been into_

**Damaged**

He stood there watching her. He was curious because he was looking over her shoulder when she told him not to do it. Her green eyes were staring at his blue ones they were like walls made of iron that stood there without any moving.

"My name is Ryou" he said

"I didn't ask it" she answers

Looking at each other is like a sound without rhythm or a question without meaning, is useless. He's actually seeing her weakness. He knows that she needs to stop fallowing misery's lead. Is a time when he knows how fragile she is. There are times where poets and singer align and you don't know who to believe in, like the one that is standing in front of her that is stranger, although he was the one that touched and look over her shoulder. The man that in one of her nights she dreams with him. She suddenly sees that he's standing and looking without moving if she only knew what's going on his mind then maybe, she wouldn't be thinking that he's an unknown stranger. A stranger that says that she have been fused with some animal DNA and she destined to save this world. A world that the people that live on it are taking a little piece of her nature. Slowly as the winds blows he hears a whisper on his ears and pictures are building inside of his mind. She knows that he's seeing the ghost of her that is actually is going to show him her past. He slowly sees on his mind the coldest of June on history, where he sees a girl that is on the floor in her knees crying, next to a boy that he's saying that her love wasn't important and next to him are these group of girls, those where the one she called "her friends". They're actually turning against her. As he walks away she heard the sound of the cents on his pockets that sound like a rusty iron against an old fence. And the laughter they made is an echo inside her head that every night comes and hunts her, like moaning that when the mornings come they always melt but she fear because she knows all will return on a second. Since that day she lost her freedom. He sees that her only friend is a doubt that makes her mind fill with things she wasn't supposed to be thinking. When her mother instead of love, is giving all the right to her siblings and the power to choose all the daily songs she was supposed to be listening.

"Everyone leaves me forgotten and stranded" she sighs

He won't listen. He's too busy learning that for her love isn't a nice word. Even if he knows that she's suffering, he's willing to know more about this young girl that refuse every time to say her name as is for her is like a sin. He knows if he leaves her behind she won't make another night because she's actually going for the stars that only show up when it's dark making it worth for a while. On her night only a doubt knock at her door and she opens hoping that maybe someone will take care of her wounded heart. He shakes his head to make this memories go away but he can't is too late they stay there. Is more that he can take he's losing the hold of everything. And no matter how he tries she still and denies that she actually breaking. He bound to feel the flame that keeps with this fire.

"You are suffering right" he says

"You don't care" she replies

Her heart sings without a song but, now that she have met him is making a childish tune that doesn't have a specific rhythm like a starter. Right now life is giving her a place and time. Of course she won't forget her disgrace. His face for her is so full of love she thinks that will be enough. She never thought that she has a chance to lose. Well after all her biggest fear has come in a form of a man, she has to choose a decision inside a world where she's afraid of dreaming a leaves her life in the hands of anyone. When all this picture came to an end he hold her hand tight. He sees on her that she doesn't like to be hold so he easily let her go. Suddenly a shadow is blocking the sun and she doesn't want to look. He feels this rage building of the man she refuse to learn his name she can't take it and she turn her face. And in top of this fountain she sees a boy she didn't look to his face but to his eyes. They were golden like amber and blends with the evening sun. He is looking directly at her. Ryou grabs the arm of the girl and she turns her face and he looks directly at her. She could see on his eyes that this boy on top of the fountain is a danger. For her is not normal to see a boy like that she won't judge because everywhere she has go everyone as point her with one finger, but they don't that they have three on their side so she tries not to care. She sees this glimpse inside of the aquamarine eyes and suddenly he says to her

"Fight"

_So sorry on next chapter I will try to write more promise. When I wrote this it wasn't my day and I have problems so please forgive me!!!_

_-Saby-_

_Thanks for reading and review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Saby, myself is really sorry for the long update, please forgive me…_

_I was having a little trouble but, am okay, here's the chapter_

**Damaged**

"_Fight"_

A word that for her is hard to understand. Is a word that nobody will find inside the dictionary of her life. She looks inside her mind to find a proof to show to him that she has never used or known the meaning of that word. Ryou, the man that stands in front of her is telling her to use it, without purpose. His lips pronounce the word a couple of times until the word got stuck on her ears and later to her head. Fight against a creature that hasn't done anything to her. Fight without reason, without meaning. She tries to back down and its stop by his hands around her arm. In his face she could see he was posses by that word she had never known. He opens her hand and place a golden pendant and he like he did earlier repeated the word, this time harder.

"What's this for?" she managed to ask

"Just listen the words and it will be okay" he answers

"What words?" she whispers

Waiting for words she can't hear or see. Nothing comes from it. A pendant that is useless in the middle of the palm of her hands. She looks to his eyes and he was amazed. A mew that doesn't listen the words that are suppose to be singing, dancing, turning and burning without hurting her, they don't exist on her heart. She turns her face to the boy on top of the fountain to find that he was, somehow, amazed too. His golden eyes were looking at her directly. She didn't find any comfort or trust. She was about to run away and she was stop by the girls she saw days ago. The battle that caught her attention that day is forming and she's in the middle. Confuse of what she was about to see she tries to run away. She managed to run for the first two and was stopped by a tall purple hair woman that grabbed her from her arms.

"Good job, Zakuro" he said and grabbed her

Ryou took her to a nearby park. She started to shake with fear. She didn't admit it, but she was starting to place a little of her far away trust. And now for the way he treated her flame of trust has been extinguish it may never burn again, for now. He sited next to her and she didn't raise her sight in any direction. He tried to speak, but he knew what he did, he stopped. He took a deep breath and tried to speak, but he didn't find any words to say. She on the other hand was looking at the floor and shadows of strangers passed in front of both of them, she didn't look.

"Why you refuse to say your name?" he asked her

"It matters?" she replies

Her voice sound like pure pain coming out.

"Why me?" she says

He didn't answer. She raises her sight to him. Her emerald eyes were sparkling under the evening sun. Those eyes took his breath away. He didn't know what to answer or why she was chosen. She stands on her feet and moves a few inches away from him. She sees that the street lights starting to light up. She sits on the floor and he sits in front of her. She looks on his eyes waiting for the answer, but it didn't come. The world has always blamed on her. Sometimes she feels that she will fall, but she won't admit. She barely speak she's afraid of disappoint those who actually believed on her. Is dangerous the way she thinks. He softly place his hands on hers, she closed her eyes she actually miss. Now she thinks of the one she loved. The one she gave her heart and he simply broke. He makes her dream of a great display, that maybe she's the one that he always dreamed. She taste the bitter side of love, he didn't care and now looks an approach. She won't look her sight is lost; she only sees the dark ahead. When no one comes and she walks alone. Is so cold when she was forced. Her tears are dry and she won't cry.

"Why you suffer so much?" he asks

If someone gives her another chance and takes her pain away, but people look down upon her are they proud of what she is. Sometimes she takes a knife and places it on her veins when blood finally comes out, there's always someone there. They grab her for her arm and yell on her face, if you keep doing this you know you will live on hell. Today she sees the knife and she's too scared to place her hand, today she afraid to die, but she wasn't yesterday. She always screams and yells, but she know no one's there. For her the sky is gray and she doesn't see the day. But, this Ryou is looking down to her, she wonders if he's also proud of her. A strong, cold wind is blowing and she stands on her feet she looks north of the street and sees something she doesn't believe. Maybe she sees a ghost, she's not complete it sure. He has black hair like the night his eyes are sparkling bright. There's something about him that makes her heart insane. For her he's so familiar his face brings her the secretly pain. She tries to hold herself and she shakes her head; she closes and opens her eyes, but the boy still there. There's nothing she can do just see his face again.

"I have been calling, but you are never there" he says

She doesn't reply and he's asking one more chance. There's nothing left to say she doesn't want to see his face again.

"Ferrina" he smile

_Sorry again for the late update, Saby wrote this thanks to her recent struggle ^^!!!_

_Thanks so kindly for waiting _

_Review ^^!!!_


End file.
